Augúrios da Noite
by LaTekila
Summary: Estou seriamente sem nenhuma ideia do que colocar no sumário. Essa é a história de minha personagem no World of Warcraft. Ela é uma elfa noturna que foi criada por um troll renegado e, por sua longevidade, se viu sozinha logo cedo. Espere muito drama, não muito romance e várias cenas daquelas que a turma do Rating M gosta!
1. Sementes do Futuro

As brasas da grande fogueira ainda ardiam ao ar tépido do crepúsculo. Por todos os cantos do Bosque de Aessina, pequenas luzes peroladas se abriam para as estrelas: os elfos noturnos despertavam da longa noite de Aestann. As tintas rubras que antes cobriam o corpo de Lahal Lunapluma agora estavam espalhadas pela pele desnuda de Mayan Negraugúrio. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao afastar de seu rosto uma das muitas folhas que se emaranhavam em seu belo cabelo prateado, que, exceto por algumas finas tranças arrematadas com penas, fora deixado solto, como era de costume durante aqueles festejos.

E o sorriso insistia em tomar os lábios do jovem druida. Era inevitável, como aquele calor no peito, aquele contentamento que chegava a doer quando lembrava que finalmente estivera com ela. Mais que isso: eles haviam se unido sob a lua de Aestann, como Eluna e Malorne, com a bênção da própria Natureza. É claro, muitos outros haviam sacramentado o antigo ritual naquela noite, como se fazia desde que o primeiro elfo viu a imagem da Deusa na Nascente da Eternidade. Sim, era verdade que nem todos aqueles casais estavam destinados a ligarem-se por mais que aquela noite, mas ele sabia que seu coração havia escolhido Mayan para amar. Seus mestres diriam que ele estava errado, é claro. Não se toma esse tipo de decisão em uma noite. Mas ninguém decide quem amar. Não... O próprio Shan'do Tempesfúria poderia dizer isso, se estivesse acordado.  
De qualquer maneira, as sentinelas batedoras partiriam naquela noite para o sul e ele teria meses para pensar sobre o assunto. Seu estômago contorceu-se inquieto a essa lembrança. Pensar e sofrer. Separar-se da mulher que amava agora que ela finalmente fora sua.

O rosto do druida parecia distante e, de certa forma, preocupado quando Mayan abriu os olhos. Sem que ela percebesse, seus lábios se abriram num sorriso sincero à vista do queixo forte, do nariz aquilino e do brilho dourado dos olhos de Lahal. Ele tinha a marca do Chamado da Natureza. Ela sabia que não significava nada tê-lo consigo naquele momento. Sabia que esse mesmo Chamado era o que os unira, como unira todos os outros elfos que agora acordavam no bosque, começando a por em ordem os eventos da noite anterior. A Natureza não escolhia indivíduos, ela unia as sagradas forças complementares. Quer ele fosse o próprio Cenarius ou a mais tola das criaturas, naquela noite ele era apenas homem e ela, fosse quem fosse, era apenas mulher. A despeito disso, Mayan se sentia honrada em ter um dos Druidas do Gadanho em seu seio. Era uma leve e muito, muito vã vaidadezinha. Ele era jovem e belo, no auge de suas forças e, acima de tudo, extremamente sagaz. Lahal Lunapluma fora escolhido pelo próprio Omnuron para o grupo de inteligência do Círculo Cenariano. Eles eram poucos que, por seu trabalho estratégico, protegiam a vida de muitos.  
A tinta negra que adornara seu corpo agora estava misturada à vermelha no corpo dele. Seus cabelos, do azul profundo do horizonte noturno, conservavam pouco da longa trança em que haviam sido presos na noite anterior. Ela não saberia dizer por quanto tempo deixou-se devanear, perdida em cada detalhe daquele torso: a rede de finas cicatrizes que lhe iam do pescoço ao ombro direito, marcando a pele de um lavanda escuro e bastante azulado. Ele mantinha a barba rente nas laterais, deixando um certo comprimento apenas no queixo. Naquela noite ele havia trançado algumas contas de ossos para adorná-la. A sentinela sabia que isso não era seu costume, pois não havia deixado de observar-lhe antes. Ele trazia vários brincos de penas nas orelhas e uma fina tira de couro com um crescente em prata ao pescoço. Em ambos os braços, no vão entre o deltóide e o bíceps, tinha braceletes de vinhas trançadas, que soltavam algumas folhas aqui e ali.

Então ele se deu conta de que ela acordara e lhe sorria. Sem que realmente estivesse pensando em fazê-lo, aproximou o rosto para beijá-la, mas parou no meio do gesto: quem poderia dizer se o coração dela correspondia ao seu? Não pode, porém, refletir sobre isso, pois a elfa fez questão de terminar o que ele hesitava em fazer.

Oh, céus - ela pensou - Lahal Lunapluma. As mãos fortes com a garra de um grifo e os lábios macios como suas plumas... Ele rescendia a suor e almíscar e suas entranhas gritaram por ele. Sabia, porém, que não tinha tempo para desfrutar da companhia. Oh, maldito o que quer que fosse que as obrigava a marchar para o sul! Por que agora? Sim, sim, ela sabia exatamente o porquê, mas - oras! - que a deixassem se lamentar!

Na verdade, elas deveriam ter partido há duas noites, mas a Alta Sacerdotisa Tyrande Murmuréolo ordenou que guardassem a noite de Aestann. Os elfos noturnos eram poucos, como não se via há muito tempo. Muitos, muitos de elfos pereceram na Grande Ruptura. Muitos se deixaram levar pelo vício da magia arcana e partiram. Com a ida dos druidas para o Sonho Esmeralda, a já pequena nação dos kaldorei perdeu grande parte de seus homens e, consequentemente, tiveram alguma dificuldade em repor as baixas. Com o passar dos anos, os druidas voltaram e ficou certo que haveria um revezamento: enquanto um grupo de druidas dormia, outro deveria ficar no mundo dos despertos para treinar aprendizes e aconselhar a Alta Sacerdotisa. Nove mil anos depois da Ruptura, porém, os números não haviam tido o aumento que se esperaria e parecia que, cada vez menos os filhos das estrelas eram abençoados com novas crianças. Era compreensível: o exército das Sentinelas havia crescido com a necessidade de patrulhamento nas nas florestas e era a ocupação da maior parte das mulheres. O número de sacerdotisas era pequeno e, embora fossem raras as que dedicassem sua virgindade à Eluna, todas elas pareciam estar cada vez mais reclusas em seus assuntos. O povo, por seu lado, se incomodava com isso: fora assim que a Legião Ardente acabara invadindo Kalimdor. Para Mayan, porém, isso não tinha qualquer fundamento: Tyrande Murmuréolo era uma governante querida e sempre vinha falar diretamente ao povo. Era ridículo - absurdamente ridículo - sequer cogitar compará-la à antiga Rainha Azshara. Enfim: fato era que, praticamente, só se podia contar com os artesãos para ter novas crianças e, cada vez mais delas se juntavam às Sentinelas ou ao Círculo Cenariano.

Era óbvio que aquela Noite de Aestann era a grande aposta da Alta Sacerdotisa: tudo estava sendo preparado há meses, as melhores caças e colheitas foram reservadas, os fornecedores dos tintureiros não paravam de chegar e os artesãos trabalharam incessantemente para produzir contas, adornos, paramentos e imagens. Da Clareira da Lua até os limites do Vale Gris chegaram elfos para os festejos e a maior fogueira que Mayan jamais vira foi acesa em honra de Eluna. Quando a lua chegou ao meio do céu e as danças atingiram seu ápice, as dríades e os guardiões dos bosques se juntaram aos seus irmãos elfos e todos souberam que aquela noite fora abençoada pelos espíritos e pelos deuses.

Mas aquela noite mágica chegava a seu fim - pelo menos para a sentinela em questão. Não sem relutar, ela separou seus lábios dos do druida.  
Ele passou o indicador de leve pelo rosto de Mayan, traçando a tatuagem em uma das faces, que representava a garra de um sabre da noite. Ela era uma guerreira, esse era o caminho para o qual nascera. Ela não cogitaria abandonar uma missão importante por qualquer motivo que fosse. Mesmo que ela sentisse o que ele sentia, mesmo que estivesse certa de que estavam destinados a ser um do outro, era óbvio que a vida de nenhum dos dois se resumiria a isso. Não, o mundo era mais que apenas seus corações. As brasas da fogueira moribunda crepitaram, como que para firmar seu pensamento. Havia a terra onde nascera, havia seus irmãos elfos, havia a própria Terra. Ele jamais seria capaz de dar as costas aos seus deveres e seu coração doeu menos à essa lembrança. Dentro de algum tempo ele também teria de partir. Talvez antes que Mayan estivesse de volta, ele deveria adentrar novamente o Sonho Esmeralda. Alguma coisa precisava ser feita: se isso acontecesse, se ele realmente tivesse de adormecer antes que a sentinela voltasse, seriam vinte anos sem que ela soubesse de seus sentimentos. E se esses períodos nunca lhe pareceram longos, agora se lhe mostravam como toda uma vida. Eram segundos perante a eternidade dos elfos, mas certamente seriam o suficiente para que ela o esquecesse.

"Mayan... Eu... Eu sei que você parte esta noite e..."

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Algo em seu peito não lhe deixava ter qualquer dúvida de que ele diria o que ela queria que disse. O que ela mesma diria se ele não o fosse dizer.

"Eu queria que soubesse..." - Ele hesitava, não sabia como expressar que, se ela não o aceitasse, ele não teria qualquer razão ou qualquer desejo de jamais deixar o Sonho Esmeralda.

"Eu já sei." - As palavras lhe saíram sem que pensasse e, por um momento, temeu que estivesse errada.

"Então... Eu posso aguardá-la?"

Ela sorriu e demorou ainda um instante para vocalizar as palavras que seus olhos já diziam.

"Sim. E eu o aguardarei quando for sua vez de partir."

Ele entrelaçou os dedos aos dela, apertando-lhe a mão com firmeza, e a beijou na testa. Ela ainda deixou-se embriagar com brilho dourado de seus olhos antes de levantar-se rapidamente, tomando o fino lenço que lhe servira de túnica e correndo para o lago, rindo e sem olhar para trás.

Lahal apenas observou-a em sua carreira lépida, ainda atordoado pelas palavras trocadas, pela súbita onda de felicidade que lhe acometia, fazendo seu coração bater com força e toda uma revoada de borboletas levantar-se em seu estômago. Era como se a própria Deusa o houvesse tocado, como se seu caminho, de repente, lhe fosse revelado. E ele mal podia esperar por percorrê-lo.

Levantou-se e, sem qualquer pressa, vestiu-se e tomou um hipogrifo para o Santuário de Aviana, lar dos Druidas do Gadanho. Meia hora depois, encontrou-se em uma banheira de água tépida. Não se recordava com exatidão de tê-la enchido, era como se tudo fosse um sonho. Mas ele devia acordar: sabia que em uma hora as batedoras partiriam e ele jamais cogitaria deixar de se despedir de Mayan.

Entre as raízes de Nordrassil estavam as cinco batedoras: Alannaria Garraprata, Freja Lunadaga, Kailyn Andafreixo, Dairelle Corrematas e, claro, Mayan Negraugúrio. pouco à frente de Lahal, vinham duas noviças, lideradas pela sacerdotisa Ravena Umbruma. Ravena conhecia o druida como ninguém: nascidos no mesmo dia, as crianças foram festejadas como um augúrio de boa fertilidade para o lugarejo, o que acabou por unir suas famílias em uma grande amizade. Os pequenos cresceram juntos, mas, como era de se esperar, tomaram caminhos diversos: Lahal passou muitos anos na Clareira da Lua, aprendendo a magia druídica e Ravena se recolheu para Templo da Lua, quando tomou as ordens da Irmandade de Eluna. Há muitas décadas eles se reencontraram e todos pareciam esperar que a relação de ambos se aprofundasse. Devido a isso ou não, a sacerdotisa e o druida acabaram sendo vistos juntos regularmente, mas, depois da primeira temporada de Lahal no Sonho Esmeralda, as coisas entre eles estagnaram e ambos mantinham apenas uma amizade cordial.

Ravena tinha o dom da Visão e ganhara um papel importante na Irmandade, sendo a principal mestra de noviças em Hyjal. Muito respeitada na região, não foi nenhuma desonra para as batedoras quando ela anunciou que, infelizmente, a Alta Sacerdotisa não pudera vir dar-lhes a benção para a partida e que a mandara em seu lugar. Uma a uma, ela pôs a mão sobre a cabeça das sentinelas e entregou-lhes um amuleto especial. Quando tocou Mayan, porém, uma sombra passou por seu semblante e imediatamente ela olhou para o povo que se reunira para assistir a despedida. Seu olhar foi certeiro na direção de Lahal e ele soube que ela estava ofendida.

Ora, ele não podia entender o porquê! Ravena não era nenhuma adolescente de quem se esperasse ciúmes por um relacionamento há muito declaradamente encerrado. De qualquer maneira, ele não se mantinha longe das mulheres e tampouco fazia questão de poupá-la desse fato. A sacerdotisa também não estava presa a nenhuma espécie de voto de castidade e todo ano estava entre as mulheres que se pintavam de negro para a Noite de Aestann, só para citar o que se sabia. Há muitos anos nenhum dos dois tocava no assunto daquele arremedo de romance, que, no fundo, fora apenas fruto da influência do povo que desejava vê-los juntos. Não fazia qualquer sentido.

Ainda assim, Ravena abençoou Mayan e as batedoras rumaram para o sul.

Lahal não se contentou com o aceno e o sorriso sincero de despedida que a amada lhe concedera. À entrada do Vale Gris, um grande corvo pousou no ombro da sentinela e esfregou a cabeça em seu rosto insistentemente, até que ela lhe desse um leve beijo no bico.


	2. Florescer

N.A.: Sim, nesta fic os elfos insistem em chamar Azeroth de Kalimdor. Foi este o nome que os Titãs deram ao mundo, este era o nome pelo qual o chamavam quando surgiram e este é o nome pelo qual eles o chamarão sempre. Azeroth foi o nome dado pelos humanos e a existência deles é nova e efêmera perto da dos elfos.

* * *

"Quem era o druida?" - Perguntou Freja Lunadaga, a mais velha do grupo, tentando aparentar pouco interesse.

"Quem disse que era um druida?!"

"Ah, sim, com certeza era só um corvo doido que resolveu agir como um gatinho de estimação!" - Kaylin Andafreixo a contestava com seu eterno tom de quem não faz a menor questão de ser levada à sério.

"É, e nós somos um bando de crianças inocentes!"

As sentinelas riam, os sabres da noite balançando-as em um passo sem pressa.

"Vai, conta pra gente!" - Dairelle Corrematas, a novata das batedoras, não podia disfarçar a curiosidade quase infantil.

"Nah..."

"Vai! Nós temos Kalimdor inteira pela frente, não vão sobrar muitos segredos entre nós..."

"E, olha só: você não precisa dizer, porque nós sabemos de tudo o que se passa no Monte Hyjal, é só pensar um pouco e eu já lhe digo..."

"Então está feito, Andafreixo! Se você acertar, eu lhe direi!"

"Perfeito! Alannaria, você que faz o mesmo turno de Mayan, com quem ela andou passando o tempo livre?"

"Não me ponham nessa bisbilhotice!"

"Pára de ser chata!" - Dairelle choramingava com sua vozinha esganiçada.

"Diga lá, Garraprata, Mayan não é tão discreta assim!"

Alannaria olhou interrogativa para Mayan. Ela era sua melhor amiga havia séculos e era uma dessas raras pessoas que sabiam guardar segredo. Mayan, porém, não estava realmente preocupada em esconder seu novo relacionamento. Afinal, ela tinha assumido um compromisso com Lahal e, sempre que possível, eles seriam vistos juntos. Se limitou a rir para a amiga, como que dizendo-lhe que não se importava se ela quisesse contar qualquer coisa.

Alannaria suspirou alto, lamentando a curiosidade imatura das colegas, mas falou:  
"Comigo! Mayan passa o tempo livre comigo. E, bem... Não recusamos a companhia dos rapazes do Gadanho... E de... Tiel Feralâmina!" - O rosto de Alannaria se acendeu - "Mayan! Você e Tiel..."

"Não!" - Ela balançava a cabeça rindo da teoria precipitada da amiga.

"Mas... Você está sempre pendurada no balcão da couraria e o que me diz dessas novas botas, hein?" - Agora era ela que revelava a curiosidade.

"O que eu posso lhe dizer? Se ele se esforçou por conseguir couro de falcodrago, é porque é um esfolador experiente e quer desafios. Além disso, ele não deixou de ganhar: você sabe o quanto pagam pelas presas e pelo sangue!"

"De qualquer maneira, Tiel não toma a forma de um corvo! Mas estou anotando mentalmente o fato de ter conseguido botas de falcodrago. Aquele paquerador me deve umas também!" - Acrescentou Dairelle.

"Então... Druidas do Gadanho, hein, Negraugúrio..." - Provocou a líder do grupo.  
Mayan abaixou a cabeça, tentando conter o sorriso.

"Ééééé! Qual deles, Alannaria?!"

"Vejamos... Verian? Não, outro dia você disse que o acha egocêntrico. Adanion... Você não tem nada contra ele... Lahal, talvez... Vocês conversam bastante. Gwidion? Hmmm... Não, acho que não. São só esses que costumam nos acompanhar..."

"Espera!" - Interrompeu Dailyn. - "Não é Adanion! Eu o vi com Ellwen hoje! Com certeza foi o seu parceiro em Aestann, não foi? Certeza que foi! Toda essa paixão repentina... Isso não é de paquerinha, não, irmãs! Isso é amor de Aestann: onde bate, fica!"

As elfas caíram na gargalhada, Mayan vermelha, sentindo as orelhas pegarem fogo, mas sem poder conter o riso.

"Vá lá, Alannaria, acaba com esse mistério: com quem ela festejou ontem?"  
Alannaria pensou por um momento, o cenho franzido.

"Eu não sei... Ora essa, porque eu saberia?! Por acaso alguém viu alguma coisa depois que as danças começaram?!"

"É, mas você não a viu quando acordou?"

"Não!"

"Ah, também aproveitou a companhia, hein?! Hmmm, o chamado da natureza foi forte este ano!"

"Não posso dizer que não..."

"Olha isso! Gente, se a Garraprata, que é tão discreta, está confessando, então a coisa foi boa! A Alta Sacerdotisa apostou certo!" - Kailyn tinha um gosto especial em especular a vida amorosa alheia.

A conversa se estendeu por horas antes que Mayan acabasse por revelar a identidade de seu amado. Não foi nenhuma grande surpresa: ambos se conheciam há muitos anos e, depois do último retorno de Lahal do Sonho Esmeralda, eles tinham se tornado bons amigos. O elfo era bastante tímido, mas Mayan percebia suas hesitantes investidas. Várias vezes ela lhe dera indiretas sobre suas intenções, o que sempre o deixava um tanto embaraçado. No início, ela gostava desse jogo, achava divertido vê-lo desconcertado, de sentir aquele rapaz doce tentando aproximar-se aos poucos. A sentinela sabia que acabaria por tê-lo, mas se divertia prolongando a espera. Nas últimas noites, porém, ela começara a achar que estava se tornando vítima de seu próprio jogo, estava ficando viciada nas palavras doces de Lahal. Esperava ansiosa por elas e tinha leves sobressaltos sempre que o avistava. Tiel Feralâmina começava a parecer-lhe seboso com suas cantadas baratas - elas antes lhe pareciam divertidas, mas, agora, era inevitável compará-lo negativamente ao druida.

"O que houve, May-lin?" - Ela teria sentido pena dele se não estivesse determinada a desgostar-se completamente do esfolador. Ele tinha mesmo de continuar chamando-a assim? Com esse "lin" no final, como se ela fosse uma garotinha?!

"Não foi nada, Tiel. Eu simplesmente não acho adequada a maneira como você me trata. Eu não sou nenhuma garotinha que precise de cuidados e presentes..."

"Me... desculpe..." - Ele tinha os olhos arregalados e não sabia o que dizer. A elfa saíra pisando duro da pequena loja de couros, sem que ele tivesse chance de entender qualquer coisa.

Essa fora a última vez que tinham se falado antes da Noite de Aestann e da partida das batedoras. Mayan tinha apenas uma pequena ponta de arrependimento pelo modo como tratara o rapaz. Ela justificava para si mesma que, afinal de contas, ele nunca largaria de seu pé se ela não deixasse claro que não haveria mais nada entre ambos. Eles haviam tido um relacionamento bastante descompromissado durante algum tempo, que acabara definhando no último ano. Tiel, se não esperava juras de amor de Mayan, não estava acostumado a ser ignorado e recusado. A tal bota de falcodrago fora uma tentativa de recobrar seus privilégios, mas fora em vão.

As noites passavam devagar, num clima ameno. Elas cobriram toda a região da Cordilheira das Torres de Pedra sem problemas maiores que o terreno acidentado. Freja Lunadaga, como capitã das batedoras, não achava realmente que encontraria algo perto de casa: muitos elfos se aventuravam por lá e nunca haviam chegado notícias ruins. A Alta Sacerodtisa, porém, ordenara que tudo fosse verificado e que elas trouxessem relatórios detalhados. O perigo que antevia estava entocado, escondido nas entranhas da terra e não se mostraria abertamente.

No anoitecer da segunda semana de viagem, Mayan acordou um tanto indisposta e, embora tenha hesitado em admitir, o trote de seu sabre da noite a estava deixando muito enjoada e ela teve de parar para por seu desjejum para fora.

"Está tudo bem, Mayan?"

"Sim, Dai-lin, obrigada." - Ela respondeu, certa de que comera carne demais no dia anterior.

"Vou colher um pouco de botão-da-paz para você mascar, vai fazer bem para o seu estômago..."

"Não precisa. Sério. Eu vou ficar bem, foi só uma indisposiçãozinha. Agora que pus para fora, vai passar."

E, de fato, passou. Elas seguiram a noite toda e a seguinte sem problemas. Na outra, porém, Mayan voltou a se sentir mal. Vertigens, o corpo pesado e o estômago fraco. Dessa vez, aceitou um chá.

"Negraugúrio, não deixe de dizer tudo o que sentir. Corrematas conhece as ervas e, quanto antes você lhe contar o que tem, antes ela vai lhe ajudar."

"Não é nada, Freja. Eu sei que não. Realmente devo estar estranhando a comida. Fazia tempo que não viajava por um período longo e acabei me acostumando demais à comida da cidade. Meu estômago vai ter que se conformar!"

"De qualquer maneira, avise-a sempre que precisar."

Ela sorriu, concordando, agradecendo pela atenção e achando alguma graça no exagero da capitã. Elas estavam perto da Nascente da Eternidade, não era possível que doença alguma as afetasse.

Várias noite se passaram sem que Mayan precisasse dos conhecimentos de herborismo de Dairelle. Algumas semanas depois, porém, o mal-estar voltou mais forte e a batedora estava tendo problemas em disfarçá-la, felizmente, ela podia escutar um curso d'água não muito longe dali.

"Irmãs, eu não sei vocês, mas eu não aguento mais meu próprio cheiro. Freja, será que poderíamos montar acampamento? O rio está perto."

Freja ainda andou alguns metros antes de responder:

"Sim. Acho que já tempo de termos uma noite de sono decente. E, principalmente, um banho decente. Vocês fedem mais que kodos velhos!"

"Até que enfim! Já nem sei se vou conseguir tirar minhas botas, já devem estar começando a fazer parte das minhas pernas!" - Reclamou Kailyn, sob um olhar de censura de Freja.

Elas montaram as barracas rapidamente, Mayan fazendo o melhor que podia.  
"É cansaço, um banho vai resolver." - Pensava consigo mesma. No fundo, porém, começava a achar estranha essa sequência de indisposições. Estaria sob efeito de alguma magia ruim? Era a única hipótese que lhe fazia algum sentido.

O contato com a água fria do rio levara embora sua vertigem. Estar submersa lhe fazia relaxar e ela nadou por algum tempo, escutando Kailyn e Dairelle fazendo estrepolias, jogando água uma na outra, puxando-se os pés e dando gritinhos agudos, enquanto Freja, recostada em uma grande pedra, aconselhava-lhes, sem nenhuma vontade, a não fazerem tanto barulho.

"Irmã?" - Alannaria aproximara-se de Mayan sem que esta percebesse.

"Hmm?"

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." - Ela sorriu com uma pontinha se surpresa. - "Estou bem, sim, obrigada. Por que pergunta?"

"Você parece cansada. Percebi que você não estava se sentindo bem enquanto montávamos o acampamento. Por que não pediu ajuda a Dai-lin?"

"Eu não sei... Eu não consigo entender o que está acontecendo comigo... Você acha que alguém pode ter feito... Sabe... Algum feitiço ruim para mim?"

"Pela Deusa, Mayan! Não! Eu não consigo imaginar ninguém que pudesse querer lhe fazer mal. Aliás, eu não acredito que ninguém em Hyjal pudesse ter más intenções a esse ponto."

"É, eu também não consigo imaginar... Mas, que outra explicação eu tenho?"

Alannaria pensou por alguns instantes antes de reponder:

"De qualquer forma, logo chegaremos em Desolação. Sei que o Círculo Cenariano mantém um templo lá... Se for algum sortilégio, os druidas poderão ajudá-la."

"Você tem razão..." - Aquilo era alguma esperança. Aquelas indisposições estavam começando a irritar-lhe. Ela adorava essas viagens longas, os acampamentos, a companhia do grupo de batedoras e aquilo a impedia de aproveitar aqueles momentos. Apesar de ter toda a eternidade para fazer isso quantas vezes quisesse, Mayan sabia que os caminhos do Destino eram cheios de curvas e reviravoltas. Ela queria ter certeza de que cada momento de sua vida valesse a pena.

O ar da madrugada esfriara rapidamente, e as elfas, uma a uma, deixavam a água, cansadas, porém aliviadas da longa marcha. Dairelle, já sentada sobre um velho tronco caído, enrolada na toalha, observava as amigas. A figura nua de Mayan, que apertava cuidadosamente os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água, lhe prendeu a atenção.

"Você está tão... Bonita..."

Todas lhe voltaram olhares surpresos.

"Ui! Eu não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de preferência! Mas... Obrigada!"

"Não!" - Ela protestou, prolongando a sílaba. - "Não é isso! É que, sei lá, você está diferente... Seu corpo está mais bonito, sua pele... Sei lá, parece que está refletindo o brilho de Eluna... Não sei. Só achei que você está bonita. Mas se você achou estranho, desculpa, não falo mais!"

"Não seja boba, Corrematas. Não é estranho achar as pessoas belas, nosso corpo é parte da criação de Eluna e, como tudo, é belo. Nós costumamos associar a admiração física à sexualidade porque é comum um originar o outro. Nós costumamos disfarçar essa admiração com medo de sermos mal-interpretadas, mas, no fundo, é uma bobagem..."

"Nossa, Freja, isso foi profundo, hein?!"

"Está vendo, no fundo, bem lá no fundo dessa trolesa sanguinária existe uma elfa!"

Freja limitou-se a olhar feio para Kaylin, que lhe devolveu um sorriso maroto.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Dairelle tem razão, Mayan. Tem mesmo alguma coisa diferente em você... Seu corpo está tão... Seus seios estão perfeitos!"

Alannaria a observava com um olhar clínico e as outras começaram a fazer o mesmo, tentando descobrir o que elas viam de diferente.

"Gente... Dá pra parar de me olhar assim?"

"Por Eluna! Oh, minha Deusa! Oh, minha DEUSA!" - Kailyn falava, uma mão no peito e uma cobrindo a boca. - "Mayan! Você está grávida!"

As outras elfas a olharam estupefatas.

"É claro!" - Ela continuou. - "Olha a sua pele! Você está mesmo refletindo a luz de Eluna! Você foi abençoada! Céus! Você está toda... Arredondando! É isso que está diferente!"

Houve um silêncio tenso. Mayan parecia prestes a explodir e nenhuma delas sabia o que pensar. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

"Uau!" - Freija suspirou, tentando assimilar a nova realidade. - "Amanhã nós partimos de volta para Hyjal."

"Não!" - Mayan protestou, com um fio de desespero na voz. - "Não! Nós já chegamos até aqui! Estamos andando há um mês! Imagine o quanto não atrasaremos a missão!"

"Mayan, não importa! Eluna te deu um filho, você tem que protegê-lo!"

"Eu vou protegê-lo! Vocês vão me ajudar a protegê-lo! Nossa missão não é perigosa, quando encontrarmos o que estamos procurando - se realmente houver algo para ser encontrado - nós devemos simplesmente voltar..."

"Mayan, você vai acabar tendo esse bebê no meio do nada!"

"Que diferença faz? Se tivermos água e alimento, ele ficará bem."

"Mas..."

"Irmãs, nós somos sentinelas! E batedoras! Não existe qualquer chance de sermos vencidas pela selva se os deuses não quiserem!"

As outras gaguejavam, tentando ir contra a decisão da amiga, mas sem encontrar qualquer argumento relevante.

Freja respirou fundo. Ela era a líder do grupo e, como tal, cabia a si a decisão de retornar ou não.

"Que seja. Se você prefere assim, Negraugúrio, vamos respeitar sua decisão. Quando estiver chegando a hora, montaremos acampamento e esperaremos até que você e o pequeno estejam prontos para partir. Andafreixo já viu um monte de crianças nascerem, ela vai poder nos ajudar."

Kailyn fez um gesto afirmativo e decidido com a cabeça. Sua mãe era uma das Irmãs de Eluna, justamente a responsável por auxiliar as elfas a darem a luz. Obviamente que a escolha da filha pelas Sentinelas fora um grande choque - para não mencionar uma certa decepção, que só soi amenizada pelo bom temperamento da Alta Sacerdotisa Tyrande Murmuréolo, que lembrou a todos que isso não lhes cabia decidir. Ela fora criada e educada no templo, crescera auxiliando as iniciadas em inúmeras tarefas e, apesar de sua personalidade forte e agitada, todas acreditavam que ela tomaria a ordem quando chegasse o tempo. Quando atingiu a maioridade, porém, Kailyn recebeu a marca das lâminas. Aquilo não abalou a crença das Irmãs no destino de Kailyn, afinal, várias sacerdotisas tinham marcas guerreiras - a própria Tyrande carregava a do urso. Mas, conforme os anos se iam, a jovem se distanciava cada vez mais do templo e prorrogava sua iniciação. Dizia que não estava pronta, argumentava que nada conhecia do mundo e, numa noite, confessou que não estava certa de que realmente o queria.

As iniciadas tentaram, em vão, convencer-lhe de que estava apenas passando por uma fase ruim, que era óbvio que seu destino estava no Templo, que ela sempre fora feliz lá. Mas o fato era que Kailyn já não se sentia satisfeita entre aqueles pilares já havia algum tempo: há muitos anos ela olhava com admiração e uma ponta de inveja as mulheres que noite e dia saíam para garantir a segurança dos caminhos que cortavam as terras élficas. Algumas com grandes glaives brilhantes, outras com belos arcos às costas, todas paramentadas com belas armaduras, montadas em seus poderosos sabres da noite... Ela sonhava com as sentinelas lutando intrepidamente contra todo tipo de inimigo, enfrentando-os bravamente, espreitando-os na floresta, caçando-os, a adrenalina correndo nas veias, a atenção focada única e exclusivamente na presa, elas eram as próprias flechas, as lâminas eram uma extensão de seus próprios corpos. Então ela acordava para ver que sentia falta de uma arma em punho como se sente falta de um membro. Não era a magia que pulsava em seu peito, era o brado guerreiro.

Shandris Plumaluna estranhou o pedido de alistamento de Kailyn. Também ela, de início, julgou que a jovem estivesse apenas passando por uma fase rebelde. De fato, ela só aceitou-a como recruta quando a Alta Sacerdotisa lhe deu sua benção, contando-lhe que sua avó fora uma das primeiras sacerdotisas a tomar a frente de batalha quando a Legião Ardente invadiu Kalimdor. Ela lhe narrara, na presença de Shandris, de sua mãe e de várias outras Irmãs, a bravura com que Shaliana Andafreixo abatera dezenas de demônios e Kailyn podia vê-la, o sangue amaldiçoado da Legião manchando-lhe a túnica e a face, o grande cajado brilhando incessantemente, conjurando a face escura de Eluna, a fúria da Deusa se materializando em ofuscantes raios de luz prateada. Ela jamais se sentiria diminuída perante as outras recrutas, que carregavam várias gerações de guerreiras.

Houve um segundo de silêncio e dúvida entre as companheiras, mas Kailyn quebrou-o, jogando-se sobre Mayan em um abraço infantil.

"Parabéns, Mayan! Estou tão feliz de ver uma criança sendo gerada novamente!"

"Obrigada, Kai-lin." - A nova mãe sorriu emocionada, acariciando o rosto da amiga.

As outras imediatamente se aproximara para abraçá-la e parabenizá-la. O nascimento de novos elfos era um acontecimento cada vez mais raro e era, sem dpuvida alguma, motivo de grandes comemorações.

"Eu nunca estive tão perto de uma mulher grávida! Me sinto como se estivesse ao lado da Sacerdotisa Tyrande... Sabe, uma pessoa que realmente foi tocada pela Deusa... Puxa, Mayan, isso é incrível!" - Dairelle acariciava o ventre da amiga sem cerimônia.

"Minha irmã..." - Alannaria mal conseguia formar uma frase. - "Lahal... Ele vai ficar tão feliz! E é uma criança de Aestann! Ela está destinada a grandes coisas, Mayan! Ela vai lhe dar muito orgulho!"

Freja não conseguia deixar de sorrir e lhe deu um abraço apertado e tapinhas nas costas.

"É, e com certeza vai ser uma de nós! Já começou a vida na trilha!"


	3. Frutos

Kalimdor era relativamente calma, se você soubesse onde pisar. As cinco sentinelas, que há oito meses haviam partido de Hyjal certamente estavam entre os que sabiam. Alguns kobolds, um punhado de gnolls e uma ou outra tribo de murlocs foi tudo o que enfrentaram durante o verão, a primavera e a metade do outono, percorrendo, sempre em direção ao sul, toda a extensão, de leste a oeste, do continente ocidental.  
Freja Lunagarra era do tipo que crê quando vê. Ela nunca pensava no perigo antes de encará-lo e jamais dava importância a bravatas e ameaças: se ela tivesse de temer, era o que estava à sua frente. Jamais o desconhecido. A capitã das batedoras, porém, não tinha porquê duvidar das previsões da Alta Sacerdotisa. Ela tinha a Visão e, mais importante que isso, tinha sabedoria para interpretá-las. Ela tinha certeza de que encontraria a ameaça de que Tyrande falara, mas nos primeiros meses de viagem não tivera qualquer indício da mesma. Chegando ao sul dos Sertões Setentrionais, porém, ela soube exatamente o que a sacerdotiza sentira: havia uma pressão no ar, como um zunido constante, mas quase imperceptível, uma presença incômoda... A partir de então, essa sensação só fez aumentar.

O ventre de Mayan agora estava perfeitamente redondo e havia algumas semanas que Freja a proibira de cavalgar na linha de frente. O grupo passara a montar acampamentos com maior frequência e as elfas se divertiam em fazer simpatias para descobrir o sexo da criança. A capitã, porém, não arredava pé da opinião de que era uma garota. "Vai ser uma guerreira, não resta dúvidas! Já conhece Kalimdor de cabo a rabo e ainda nem saiu da barriga da mãe!" - E repetia isso toda vez que a companheira reclamava dos movimentos bruscos do bebê. "Eu não disse?! Vai ser caçadora!"

Alannaria, com toda a paciência que lhe era de costume, transformara várias túnicas em roupinhas para aquele ou aquela que passaram a chamar apenas de "Lin", que, na língua dos kaldorei, significava algo como "pequeno". Mayan preferia não escolher um nome sem consultar o pai, achava que lhe devia essa consideração. Dairelle, apesar de jovem, além de uma talentosa batedora, era uma exímia herborista: era raro encontrar uma planta que não conhecesse por nome, usos e efeitos. Sempre que encontrava, recolhia folhas e frutinhas que Alannaria pudesse usar para tingir e decorar o enxoval da criança. Tinha na ponta da língua receitas de infusões para toda indisposição que pudesse acometer a nova mãe e todas as noites a fazia tomar chá de raiz telúrica para que seu leite fosse farto e nutritivo, quando a hora chegasse. E as conversas? Nenhuma delas passava uma noite sem trocar algumas palavras com o pequeno e Kailyn chegava até a contar-lhe longas histórias.

Ao fim do oitavo mês de viagem, num nicho em meio aos rochedos que circundavam Tanaris, a capitã decretou que aquele seria o último acampamento antes que "a nova sentinela" chegasse. Mayan tentou argumentar que ainda poderiam prosseguir, mas Kailyn foi veemente em afirmar que era questão de poucas noites para que o bebê nascesse.

"Não precisa se fazer de forte, Negraugúrio. Nós sabemos que você é. Não estou montando acampamento para te paparicar, só quero fazer o melhor que puder para receber a benção da Deusa."

No deserto, a sensação de ameaça que Freja detectara nos Sertões tornara-se quase palpável. Todas as batedoras podiam perceber o que Dairelle comparou a "um enxame de horríveis insetos escondidos sob sua cama, no quarto escuro". Ela não podia ter definido melhor: era como saber que eles estavam lá, o ciciar constante de suas asas, os cliques de suas carapaças, a impressão de que, na hora mais negra, eles deixariam seu esconderijo e subiriam por seu corpo, se arrastando, cortando e envenenando... Sim, pois não aquilo não tinha nada do ruído melodioso das cigarras no verão, não eram as delicadas patas dos insetos que polinizavam as plantas e viviam entre suas folhas: aquele era o murmúrio cruel, da destruição pela destruição, da pestilência, da morte que não conhece a vida. Elas estavam muito perto.  
Confiante na previsão de Kailyn, a capitã decidiu manter as batedoras por perto até o parto. Só saíam do acampamento duas de cada vez, ora para caçar e coletar alguma coisa, ora para trazer água fresca. O bebê nasceria em meio à rusticidade, longe dos confortos que teria se estivesse em Hyjal, mas cada uma dera o melhor de si e, se não havia luxo, também não faltaria o necessário e, acima de tudo, não faltaria amor. As quatro companheiras de Mayan se sentiam um pouco mães, também e a expectativa para ter nos braços o novo kaldorei era a mesma para todas elas.

Ao anoitecer do quarto dia em Tanaris, ao esforçar-se para levantar do leito de couros, Mayan sentiu um líquido quente escorrer-lhe pelas pernas, que imediatamente bambearam, fazendo-a sentar-se novamente. Uma forte pontada percorreu-lhe o ventre e, mesmo sem querer, acabou gritando. Kailyn, que nos últimos dias estivera atenta a cada passo da nova mãe, foi a primeira a acudir-lhe, seguida de Alannaria, que tinha a expressão mais assustada possível.

"Agora você precisa se manter calma, tudo bem, May-lin?"

Uma careta de quem está fazendo esforço para segurar a dor foi toda a resposta que Kailyn obteve.

"Eu sei que dói, mas já vai passar, está bem? Respire fundo... Isso... Continue respirando fundo... Alannaria, rápido, pegue uma algumas folhas de magi-real para Mayan mastigar. Você sabe qual é, não sabe?"

"Acho que... Não." - Ela suspirou.

"Tudo bem, logo Dairelle deve estar por aqui. Enquanto isso, ferva um pouco de água."

Ela segurava firmemente a mão de Mayan, que suava abundamente apesar do ar fresco que o crepúsculo trouxera. Ela estava começando a sentir vertigens. E medo, muito medo.

"Deusa, me ajude, por favor..." - Ela suspirou.

"Calma, irmã... Eluna está com você, não tenha dúvidas. Esse é um momento sagrado, sabia? Nenhuma cerimônia em nenhum templo é mais sagrado que o nascimento de uma nova vida, nenhuma! A Deusa lhe mandou essa criança e vai estar olhando por ela sempre, seja através de você, de Lahal, de nós, de qualquer um dos nossos irmãos kaldorei. E mesmo quando parecer que ela estiver sozinha, ela sempre poderá olhar em seu coração e ver que Eluna está em si mesma e em todos os lugares. Todos nós podemos."

Mayan apertou-lhe a mão em retribuição, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

A dor voltava em ondas fortes que pareciam abalar-lhe os estado de consciência. Ela não notou quando Freja e Dairelle chegaram, esbaforidas, e, sem muita cerimônia acabaram sendo expulsas da barraca. Kailyn pedia-lhe para fazer força e empurrar o bebê, ela tentava, mas parecia que não era o suficiente. Sua visão estava turva pela dor e respirar estava se tornando difícil e cansativo, como se estivesse tendo de se segurar à borda de um penhasco. Então, uma onda ainda mais forte atingiu-a e ela sentiu-se cair. E então ela estava leve... O ar entrava em seus pulmões aos poucos, e, antes que pudesse se perguntar se assim é que era morrer, um grito selvagem a trouxe de volta à realidade. O grito de um filhote que acaba de nascer.

As noites seguintes passaram em tom de idílio. Mesmo o augúrio da ameaça desconhecida parecia apagado e esquecido. A única preocupação era a de manter a vigilância: sempre havia predadores no deserto e a alguns quilômetros ficava Zul'Farrak, a grande cidade dos trolls Zangareia. Mayan, porém, sentia-se culpada pelo atraso na missão e insistiu que prosseguissem.

"Sossegue, Negraugúrio, estamos próximas. Se isso lhe contenta, vou mandar Corrematas e Andafreixo para observarem mais de perto." - A interlocutora fez menção de protestar, mas foi interrompida. - "É uma questão de espionagem, quanto menos forem, melhor. De qualquer maneira, uma de nós tem que cuidar da pequena e de forma alguma eu vou privá-la da mãe enquanto tiver outra opção! Também precisamos de alguém para fazer os turnos de vigilância."

"Eu farei um turno!"

"Negraugúrio, não." - Ela riu e deu-lhe as costas.

A noite caía mais uma vez no deserto de Tanaris. Freja Lunadaga levantava-se de seu esconderijo, alongando os braços e o pescoço, depois de horas observando o horizonte amarelado. Logo Corrematas e Andafreixo estariam chegando. Elas haviam saído há duas noites para verificar a área mais ao sul e só estariam esperando que as primeiras estrelas aparecessem para tomarem o caminho de volta. Elas deviam estar escondidas perto dali, mas não ousariam percorrer aquela área durante o dia: a paisagem não oferecia esconderijos e os Zangareia iam e vinham a todo momento. Que notícias trariam? Quem seria aquele inimigo que parecia espreitar o tempo todo, cuja presença parecia tão próxima e tão hostil?

"Freja?"

"Garraprata."

A capitã deu palmadinhas leves nas costas da colega que a substituiria e se dirigiu às barracas. "Lin" já acordara e Mayan a amamentava distraída, alisando a penugem prateada que lhe nascia no topo da cabeça. Toda aquela presença estranha que ela sentira durante toda a vigília parecia, ali, apenas fruto da imaginação. A brisa fresca varria a barraca e havia um cheiro suave no ar, algo como leite, lavanda e... Ela não sabia. Era o que se definia como "cheiro de bebê". Ela apenas sorriu, incapaz de interromper aquele quadro pacífico, e voltou à sua própria barraca, desafrouxando as amarras da armadura. Deitou-se em seu pedaço de couro, sentindo a gravidade agir sobre suas costas cansadas.

"Trolls!"

Freja levantou-se assustada. O céu já estava muito escuro e Mayan apagava a fogueira apressada. Ela atou rapidamente a armadura e tomou a alvaja e o arco que jaziam ao lado de onde estivera deitada. Já se podia ouvir as flechas de Alannaria zunindo, cortando o ar e, não muito longe, o ruído leve de várias montarias se aproximando à galope.

Rapidamente, Mayan enrolou a criança em várias mantas e a acomodou, ainda dormindo, em um canto seguro. Amarrou rapidamente a armadura peitoral e calçou as botas, conferindo se as adagas reserva estavam em seus devidos lugares. Tomou sua montaria e seguiu as duas companheiras, que já desciam a colina em direção à Kailyn e Dairelle, que voltavam com pelo menos duas dúzias de trolls em seu encalço.

Então, tudo era caos.

As setas atingiam vários inimigos, mas eles prosseguiam. A aragem noturna tomara força e velocidade, atrapalhando o curso das flechas. Uma tempestade de areia ameaçava começar.

Os trolls alcançaram as duas batedoras que voltavam, atacando seus sabres da noite com lanças e elas se viram obrigadas a lutar corpo a corpo. Não que estivessem despreparadas, mas perdiam a vantagem da experiência com o arco e flecha. Quando os trolls alcançaram as outras três, tudo o que Mayan viu foram lâminas brilhando ao luar, o sangue grosso e escuro dos Zangareia manchando suas mãos e a areia. Brados incompreensíveis tomavam o ar junto do vento, que agora rugia. Uma voz familiar ecoou sobre todos esses sons: o grito de Dairelle era selvagem e desesperado.

"Eluna nos proteja" - Foi tudo o que Mayan conseguiu pensar, antes de se lançar com ainda mais fúria sobre os trolls.

A espada curta nunca vira tantas vítimas, mas os inimigos pareciam se multiplicar a cada corpo que caía. Os olhos da elfa não desgrudavam dos oponentes, que lhe atacavam aos bandos, mas não pode deixar de notar quando um deles tropeçou em algo antes de cair: Alannaria jazia inerte, uma lança quebrada atravessando-lhe o peito, seus olhos sem qualquer luz.

A partir daquele momento, Mayan não pensou mais nada: atirou-se sobre o troll mais próximo e, depois dele, no seguinte e assim por diante. Quando deu por si, debatia-se violentamente contra dois deles que lhe seguravam com firmeza, atando-lhe as mãos às costas. A tempestade de areia chegara e ela não pode distinguir os vultos caídos ao chão antes que sua consciência se esvaísse repentinamente com um forte golpe na cabeça.

Sua boca estava absurdamente seca. Um gosto entre metálico e amargo na garganta foi a segunda coisa que Mayan percebeu, seguida de uma incômoda mucosa no olho esquerdo, que não a deixava enxergar adequadamente. Seguindo seu primeiro instinto, ergueu a mão para limpá-lo, mas parou no meio do movimento: uma dor intensa no ombro a restringia. "Deslocado", pensou. Respirou fundo, fechou o olho irritado e tentou sentar-se, mas o chão se mexeu: estava em uma espécie de jaula suspensa.  
Sentiu um nó no estômago. Por que os Zangareia a haviam aprisionado? Já era quase de manhã e o vento havia acalmado, transformando-se em uma brisa serena. O crepitar fraco de algumas tochas e o tilintar dos fechos e argolas de armaduras leves eram os únicos sons que lhe chegavam. Zul'Farrak era uma grande cidade troll, cheia de construções feitas de grandes blocos de pedra. Ela podia enxergar os casebres abaixo da grande escadaria que levava até onde estava. "Um templo..." - pensou. E então começou a se desesperar.

Por volta do meio-dia, já deixara de lado qualquer esperança: eles haviam levado embora sua armadura, suas botas e todos os seus adornos de metal. Não ficara com qualquer objeto que fosse meramente pontiagudo e, acredite, ela tentara por horas pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para cortar as cordas que travavam os cantos de sua prisão. Ela sabia que seria suicídio fugir durante o dia, que era o período em que os trolls estavam mais ativos: havia muitas pessoas passando pelo templo, que, ela observou, descia para a área central da cidade. Ainda assim, era melhor que ficar lá e aguardar o destino que lhe esperava.

Havia, porém, um pensamento que a deixava ainda mais deprimida: "Lin" estava sozinha. Não havia qualquer centelha de esperança em seu peito que lhe sussurrasse a possibilidade de uma de suas companheiras ter sobreivido. Ela sabia, com a dor estranhamente reconfortante que só a certeza da morte podia lhe dar. E ela pensava que já era hora de a pequena ter fome. Ela devia estar com sede, também. Quanto tempo ela ainda sofreria essas privações? "Eluna, por favor, não permita que uma filha sua sofra dessa maneira!"

Num ímpeto que foi mais forte que a dor de seus músculos cansados e dos ferimentos abertos, Mayan sacudiu com força as grades, amaldiçoando todos que pudessem ouvir, amaldiçoando aquela nação, seus filhos, tudo e todos que jamais se originassem lá. Gritou com todas as suas forças, com todo seu sentimento, com todo ódio e toda dor que tinha em seu peito.

"Deusa, proteja minha filha."

E ela voltava a pensar que Lahal jamais saberia de sua existência, ele jamais saberia que foi pai.

Então, tudo aconteceu como num sonho: Mayan acordou com o céu já escuro, a luz das duas luas tocando-lhe o rosto com a mão gentil da Mãe da Vida. Eles a retiraram com firmeza, mas muito cuidado. Limparam seus ferimentos e substituíram sua túnica rasgada e suja por uma da mais fina lã. À sua frente, desceu uma velha trolesa muito paramentada, o rosto pintado de branco na forma de um crânio. Eles a postaram no centro da cidade, onde centenas de Zangareias se reuniam, ansiosos. Mayan nunca vira as luas tão plenas.

Da grande fogueira à sua frente, uma elfa deslumbrante saiu calmamente. Ela toda brilhava com uma luz indescritível, emanando uma brisa refrescante. Ou seria apenas o ar da noite? Mayan não sabia. Olhou com mais atenção e percebeu que a elfa estava acompanhada de um troll. Eles caminhavam juntos e tinham um ar sereno. Ele, como todos os outros trolls, tinha a coluna um tanto encurvada, mas sua pele era de um azul claro como o halo da lua. "Dambala", ela pensou, sem se dar conta de como viera a saber o nome dele.

Eles chegaram muito perto e, cuidadosamente, tomaram em seus braços o bebê de Mayan, que a deixou ir, aliviada. O murmúrio do vento trazia, ao longe, a voz de Kailyn: "... vai estar olhando por ela sempre".

Enquanto observava aquelas figuras peculiares desaparecerem nas chamas, a voz carinhosa da amiga repetindo-lhe as palavras doces que dissera enquanto dava a luz, Mayan sentiu um baque forte na nuca e, sem medo ou ressentimento, fechou os olhos para o mundo.

Naquela noite, os trolls Zangareia dividiriam a carne da brava guerreira, tomando para si sua coragem e força.


	4. Areia

N/A: Geralmente respeito as informações da WoW Wiki, mas tomei a liberdade de alterar a longevidade dos murlocs. Live with that! ^^0

* * *

Jen'Kah tivera um sonho estranho naquela noite. Ele não conseguia se lembrar do que era, mas toda vez que o véu do esquecimento fazia menção de levantar-se, ele sentia uma espécie de aperto no peito, como se estivesse se equecendo de alguma coisa importante. A maré subira durante a noite e pela madrugada, quando se levantara para pescar, o mar estava mais revolto que o normal. Não era de se estranhar: a maior das luas estava tão grande no céu que o fazia imaginar que um pássaro distraído poderia topar com ela em pleno vôo. Toda aquela claridade prateada não lhe pareceu bom agouro. De qualquer maneira, os peixes vieram à sua rede sem receio e ele teve a pesca mais farta desde que se vira obrigado a viver ali.

Suas mãos ainda eram fortes, mas seu espírito estava sereno: com o passar dos anos, se acostumara ao exílio e não sentia mais qualquer vontade de voltar à Zul'Farrak. Kolan'Jin, por sua vez, estava sendo um bom líder, até onde ele ficava sabendo. Ambos haviam lutado justamente e um deles necessariamente sairia derrotado. Fora ele e, embora de início houvesse pensado em inúmeras alternativas, só lhe restava viver com isso. Todos aqueles anos haviam lhe mostrado que, embora proscrito por sua raça, os Loas não o haviam abandonado.

Jen'Kah pendurou sem pressa os peixes sobre o braseiro, olhando-os pensativo, sem querer admitir que hesitava em cruzar o deserto. Não havia escolha: ele precisava de pólvora, fumo, especiarias e suas lâminas já estavam em um estado deplorável. Não havia como fugir dos mercadores. Arrumou cuidadosamente os corais e as madrepérolas na bolsa e, pegando o cajado, pôs-se a caminho sem olhar para trás. Ele sabia que, se olhasse, seria tentado a procrastinar ainda mais e, se não conseguisse alcançar a caravana nos limites de Tanaris, acabaria tendo que fazer seus negócios junto a dezenas de zangareias que, de fato, eram os clientes que os mercadores buscavam.

Sim, ele havia se acostumado ao exílio, mas jamais estaria confortável com o desprezo de seus antigos conterrâneos.

Os trolls mercadores sempre compravam todo o coral que pudessem conseguir: ele era raro e muito apreciados nos reinos das florestas. Ainda assim, Jen'Kah perdia muito tempo argumentando o valor das mercadorias que necessitava. Eles nunca as deixavam ir por pouco e o proscrito se deu por feliz quando finalmente pôs os pés no caminho de volta à praia. Já era noite e as altas paredes pareciam ecoar sua respiração. Aqui e ali o guinchado de um morcego quebrava o silêncio opressor. Não era bem um silêncio, ele pensou: havia um ruído alarmante, baixo, mas contante, de pequenas patas quitinosas e o roçar de asas secas, como se uma legião de besouros estivesse prestes a invadir o deserto. Ele definitivamente não gostava daquele lugar e, sem perceber, segurou o colar de contas que levava ao pescoço.

Foi então que um grunhido estridente tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos. Não eram os morcegos. Um animalzinho machucado, talvez? Ele parou, a testa franzida, apurando os ouvidos na tentativa de identificar de onde vinha aquele som. Não estava longe, devia estar entre as pedras... Um filhote de veado, de caribu, talvez? Não, não havia nenhuma espécie parecida em Tanaris. Qualquer animal que fosse, porém, pareceu-lhe uma boa ideia ajudá-lo. Ele cresceria e poderia servir-lhe como montaria, poderia dar-lhe leite ou ajudar-lhe na caça! Na pior das hipóteses, seria uma companhia.

O lamento da criatura agora era constante e, mesmo com o eco das pedras desviando o som, não foi difícil identificar de onde vinha: um caminho estreito e serpeante levava até um pedaço de terra plana, escondido no rochedo.

Jen'Kah ficou estático - até mesmo seu coração pareceu parar de bater. Ele se escondeu rapidamente em um vão e observou alarmado: era um acampamento! Os restos da fogueira estavam completamente apagados e parcialmente cobertos pela areia: quem estava ali não havia usado o fogo por, pelo menos, quase todo o dia. Havia, porém, três barracas bem montadas. Eram vários deles... Não havia qualquer animal por lá, amarrado ou solto, mas o choro continuava, cada vez mais estridente e desesperado. E então o troll se deu conta: não era exatamente um momento, sem pensar muito, deixou seu esconderijo e atravessou o acampamento. Uma forte sensação de déjà vu o acometeu e um arrepio forte percorreu-lhe a espinha: ele ainda não podia se lembrar do sonho, mas sabia que dizia respeito àquela situação.

Enrolada em uma leve manta de algodão, sobre uma pequena cama de couro improvisada, estava a origem daquele barulho todo. Era a criança mais miúda que Jen'Kah já vira. Ela o assustava: seus olhos eram simplesmente fantasmagóricos, sem íris, com um estranho brilho prateado. Que tipo de troll era aquele? Era um troll?

Ele aproximou-se devagar. Não era difícil pensar que aquela era uma criança amaldiçoada, uma abominação, talvez... Talvez ela fosse a responsável pelo acampamento estar deserto, afinal, não havia sinal de luta e os pertences daquelas pessoas estavam intactos. O proscrito engoliu em seco. Ele jamais deveria ter subido aquele rochedo. Jamais deveria ter posto os olhos em tal criatura. Quem sabia se já não estaria amaldiçoado? Mais uma vez, ele segurou instintivamente o colar de contas. E então, se aproximou da pequena cama e fez menção de tocar a mão do bebê. O que o fizera tomar essa iniciativa, ele jamais saberia ao certo.

Naquele momento, ele parara de chorar. Aqueles olhos de pérola pousaram em seu rosto e a minúscula mão segurou-lhe um dedo. Ela não era sequer grande o suficiente para envolvê-lo no diâmetro, mas tinha uma força, uma certeza, que o surpreendeu. Jen'Kah tomou a criança nos braços. Não era um pequeno troll amaldiçoado. Tinha cinco dedos nas mãos e, bem, ele não podia chamar de dedos o que havia nos pés: eram mais cinco pequenas bolinhas. Era miúda, sim, mas parecia bastante saudável. Tinha a pele fina, de um violeta quase róseo e uma penungem prateada nascia, já querendo formar cachos, em sua cabeça.

Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou estarrecido, olhando o delicado rosto da estranha garotinha, mas, quando ela recomeçou a choramingar, Jen'Kah se deu conta de que teria de arrumar-lhe qualquer coisa para beber, comer, vestir e dar um jeito de criá-la direito, porque - pelos espíritos! - ele sabia que acabara de ganhar um filho. O troll soltou uma risada entre abismado e conformado.

"E eu que nunca fiz uma oferenda à Ezili!"

Enquanto levava a garota atada às costas, como costumavam fazer as mães trolesas, Jen'Kah ia rindo da situação, de como ele pensara que poderia ser um filhote de animal de montaria, de como acabara com um filho sem ter a oportunidade de fazê-lo, de como passara o dia todo negociando misérias com os mercadores e, num golpe de sorte, acabava voltando para seu casebre carregado de tudo o que poderia precisar por todo aquele ano. Ele sorriu para a lua, que agora já não estava tão próxima de Kalimdor e, subitamente, percebeu que era exatamente assim que os olhos de Zig'Lin pareciam. Zig'Lin, esse era o nome da garota do papai: "presa pequena". Sim, senhor, era um bom nome para sua pequena filha!

A primeira lembrança de Zig'Lin era o rumor das ondas quebrando na praia, o luar refletido na areia branca, o ar gelado e o cheiro de sal misturado à almíscar e os peixes assando devagar. Ela se tornara uma criança graciosa e esperta. Gostava muito de ouvir histórias e depois recontá-las, misturadas umas às outras. Jen'Kah jogara os búzios para ela e, descobrindo que seu Loa era Dambala, fez-lhe um eleke de pedrinhas brancas, que ela exibia com orgulho para todos com quem cruzava - eles tinham pouca oportunidade de encontrar outras pessoas, mas isso não lhe impedia de mostrar seu colarzinho para caranguejos, tartaliscas e mesmo para uma grande pedra que ela insistia em dizer que tinha um rosto.

"Mas não põe a mão, beleza?!" - Ela repetia, obedecendo as instruções de seu pai.

Desde que Jen'Kah a encontrara, não houve uma noite que ela atravessasse adormecida. O troll havia tentado mantê-la acordada durante o dia, mas isso não a impedira de tagarelar a noite toda. Em algum momento ele percebeu que suas diferenças não paravam nos cinco dedos e nos olhos de luar: Zig'Lin era, definitivamente, uma criatura noturna. Ele não sentiu qualquer decepção quanto a isso, apenas deu de ombros e, ao invés de acordar de madrugada, passou a saudá-la como saudava o meio-dia.

Jen'Kah criara seu raptor desde que saíra do ovo e gabava-se de tê-lo forte e saudável. A criança, porém, era um bocado diferente - a começar pelo fato de que não comia carne crua. Apesar de sua boa vontade, depois de dois ou três dias que a trouxera para casa, o troll sentiu uma ponta de desespero, pois a criança chorava e ele demorava a entender o que ela queria. E ele já começara a fazer oferendas à Loa guardiã da família. Sentiu-se absurdamente sozinho e incapaz, como jamais se sentira. Sabia que a criaturinha pedia ajuda, mas ele não compreendia seu chamado. Uma noite, com o coração partido, depois de dissolver leite na água limpa, aquecê-lo com mel e insistir em fazer a criança beber, depois de dar-lhe um banho e proteger-lhe dos insetos, ele não soube mais o que fazer. Seu choro rasgava-lhe a alma e ele sentou-se, exausto, à porta do casebre, olhando o mar. À brisa fresca da noite, deixou que as lágrimas escorressem. Ele, que passara por todas as provações de um caçador das sombras, peregrinara por lugares inóspitos, falara com os espíritos, sangrara e revivera, agora... O que ele era? Um reles pescador... Um maldito proscrito que aceitara a desonra, que não se revoltava, que não buscava a morte como um guerreiro... Ele não tinha sequer a capacidade de manter uma criança viva! Ele não conseguia fazer o que um punhado de trolesas jovens e inexperientes faziam todos os dias...

Ele olhou para o céu. As luas eram iguais aos olhos de Zig'Lin e ele sentiu sua culpa aumentar. Quis baixar os olhos e parar de vê-las, mas não pode. A maior delas o prendia, o hipnotizava. Seu brilho era intenso, frio e calmante. Parecia que ela falava-lhe direto à alma. E, de repente, ele entendeu. Levantou-se, o rosto ainda molhado das lágrimas, entrou no casebre e tomou o bebê nos braços. Ela chorava convulsivamente e ele a estreitou conta o peito, balançando o corpo de leve. Levou-a para fora, para a brisa do mar e a luz da lua, resmungando uma antiga canção cuja letra ele não se recordava. Enquanto andava pela orla, a pequena fungou algumas vezes e parou de chorar. Sua mãozinha segurou firme uma trança do cabelo azul escuro e sua cabeça recostou no ombro forte do troll. O calor e o pouco peso daquele corpinho eram reconfortantes. De alguma maneira, parecia que a criança o protegia e não o contrário. Sua calma o deixava calmo, sua presença levava para longe o vazio da solidão e carregá-la fazia-o sentir que tinha novamente um lugar no mundo. Ele não era mais um reles pescador, ele era um pescador com um destino.

Alguns anos mais tarde, depois de já ter esquecido que Zig'Lin não era sangue de seu sangue e nem mesmo compartilhava sua raça, Jen'Kah veio a descobrir o que, exatamente, ela era.

"Elfa... Isso aí, mano! Tu é pai d'uma elfinha!"

"Véio... Véio! Tô de cara! A Zig é uma elfa! Num é que é mesmo?!"

"Pode crê! Eu tive perto dos caras um tempo, deu pra ver... São bem assim, mesmo! Tem esses olhos estranhos, aí... Mas são da paz..."

Zojan era pescador, também. Por vários anos ele pescou ao lado de Jen'Kah fingindo que não o via. Era o que mandava a regra: ele tinha direito de viver, desde que não pisasse em Zul'Farrak, mas era uma desonra para os Zangareia e nenhum deles deveria sequer dirigir-lhe a palavra. Um dia, porém, Zojan estava muito, muito irritado. Ele olhou para o proscrito, sempre com aquele semblante calmo, como se apenas o mar e a areia existissem. Aquilo o irritava mais ainda.

"Fala aí, cara!" - Ele cumprimentou, com o único intento de tirar o outro de sua paz silenciosa.

Jen'Kah, surpreso, olhou-o como se fosse uma alma do outro mundo.

"E aí?" - Ele cumprimentou de volta, erguendo a mão e tentando esboçar um sorriso simpático.

"Firmeza..." - O que aconteceria agora? Ele falara com um proscrito!

"Firmeza!"

E o proscrito respondia... Não era para ele responder... Era? E se os caras na cidade ficassem sabendo? Ele seria punido? Seria banido, também?

"'Xa eu te dizer um negócio: essa tua rede... Tu vem aqui quase todo dia e, sei lá, né, a gente acaba reparando... Não queria falar nada, mas tua rede não é boa pra praia, não, cara."

Ele continuava falando!

"Usei muito tempo isso aí, depois vi que dava mais certo usar uma trama menor..."

E falando...

"É?" - Foi tudo que Zojan, atônito, entre apreensivo e curioso, conseguiu responder.

O proscrito continou falando e, no minuto seguinte, o pescador zangareia também compartilhava de suas experiências, esquecendo-se - ou melhor dizendo: solenemente ignorando - as normas de sua sociedade. E então, aconteceu o que havia de acontecer: em algumas semanas, os pescadores ficaram amigos e, se alguém em Zul'Farrak soubesse, que o exilasse, dizia Zojan.

Zig'Lin gostava muito da companhia do zangareia, que achava uma graça imensa em escutar-lhe as histórias confusas e sempre que possível lhe trazia pequenos presentes.

O tempo parecia não passar na beira do grande oceano. A pesca era farta, os dias calmos e os problemas poucos. Certo dia, porém, Jen'Kah se deu conta de que Zig'Lin estava fazendo quinze anos. E, ao invés de pensar que sua filha já era uma mulher e que logo o deixaria, o troll, perplexo, olhou-a chegar correndo, rindo às gargalhadas de uma concha curiosa que acabara de encontrar. Não... Não era possível que já se fossem quinze anos... "Zig não tem mais que sete", pensou. Aquilo o intrigou por várias noites. Estaria ficando louco? Passou horas pensando em coisas que haviam-se ido e chegou à conclusão que, sim, a elfa tinha quinze anos.

Aquilo o preocupou: por que ela não crescia? Ela havia crescido como uma criança normal antes... Ela não demorara muito a andar e a falar... Pelo menos pelo que ele se lembrava das crianças da cidade... Por que agora seria diferente? Ela parecia bem... Aquela dúvida o oprimia. O oprimiu por vários meses e a garota começava a perceber.

"Que é que cê tem, pai?" - Ela passava o tempo desfazendo os nozinhos que o vento e o sol forte faziam no cabelo dele, que, com a cabeça apoiada no colo da garota, olhava o céu.

"Nada..." - Ele suspirava.

"Tá triste?"

"Não..."

"Tá sim... Conta pra mim."

"Né nada, não..."

"Tu tá com saudade da cidade?"

E a conversa seguia, ela tentando, ingenuamente, adivinhar o que se passava com o pai e ele lutando para não se desesperar.

"Fala aí, Jen, que é que tá pegando contigo, cara?"

"Hein?" - Zojan o surpreendera uma noite enquanto pescavam.

"Tu não tá cem por cento já tem um tempo... Tem mulher na parada?"

"Ah!" - Ele deu um riso curto, meio fungando. - "Não!"

"Que é, então?"

Jen'Kah respirou fundo. Zojan não poderia lhe ajudar, mas, por que não lhe contar?

"É a Zig. Cara, há quanto tempo tu a conhece?"

"Não sei, véio... Tipo, uns doze anos?"

"E tu não reparou que ela não cresce?"

"Cresce, sim, véio! Ela era bem pequena... E... Bom..." - Ele ficou pensativo. Comparou-a com outras crianças que conhecia e chegou à conclusão que o desenvolvimento da garota era bem aquém do esperado. - "Quem sabe não é coisa da raça dela? Tipo... Ela é uma mina esperta... Mas tá bem pequena, mesmo..."

O proscrito concordou, com uma expressão triste.

"Cara, fica suave... Certeza que é coisa da raça dela... Quem sabe ela não vive mais que a gente?"

"Como assim?"

"Sabe... Era pra ela já tá mulher... Vai ver ela só vai ficar mulher daqui mais uns dez anos... E vai demorar mais pra ficar velha... Tipo os murlocs, só que ao contrário."

Jen'Kah conhecia bem os murlocs, havia uma aldeia próxima que, apesar de bastante selvagem, não era hostil. Às vezes vinham pedir ou tentar negociar qualquer coisa com os pescadores, embora quase sempre fosse impossível entender o que queriam. De qualquer maneira, ele notara que aquelas criaturas não tinham vida longa. O mesmo murloc que viera, jovem, pedir-lhe algo ontem, certamente morreria naturalmente daqui a dez anos. Eles não demoravam mais que um mês para passarem de girinos a adultos. Quem sabe? Talvez Zojan estivesse certo...

A conversa com o amigo o deixara mais calmo. Porém, se Zig'Lin ia demorar para crescer, era bom que ela estivesse pronta para enfrentar a vida, pois ele... Ele sabia que não viveria para sempre. Entre as coisas que havia pilhado do acampamento em que encontrara a pequena estavam algumas armas. Eram belas, de metal bem polido, algumas com pedras engastadas. Ele pensara em vendê-las para os mercadores, mas acabara desistindo. Não era má ideia ter armas de reserva e as que ele próprio fazia eram de qualidade bastante inferior. Agora tinha um destino melhor para elas: Zig'Lin era a herdeira por direito.

"Olha, Zig..."

"Que faca legal!"

"É uma adaga. Olha só... Eu tô aqui pensando... O que tu acha de aprender a caçar?"

"Eu?!" - Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela bateu palmas, dando pulinhos de alegria. - "Eu quero!"

"Mas tu tem que me prometer uma coisa: tu vai tomar muito cuidado com isso aqui. Essa adaga corta pacas!"

"Eu vou! Eu vou! Deixa eu segurar!"

"Não! Primeiro você para de pular!"

Eles caçaram juntos o primeiro caranguejo e logo ela trouxe o primeiro coelho. Zojan trouxe-lhe suas primeiras luvas de couro e, em alguns meses, quando os mercadores vieram Jen'Kah foi com ela comprar os ingredientes para que ela preparasse a primeira poção para envenenar a adaga. Era apenas uma coisinha que deixava os movimentos da presa mais lentos, mas Zig'Lin se sentiu uma caçadora profissional altamente experiente.

Agora ela dedicava muito tempo a limpar sua pequena arma, a colher as escassas plantas que o deserto oferecia e a fazer suas misturas, amassando, cozinhando, decantando... Todo início de noite, logo que se levantavam, ela e o pai iam caçar qualquer coisa juntos e ele a ensinava como melhorar seus movimentos, como aguardar em silêncio o momento oportuno, como se esconder, como se mover sem fazer ruído e até mesmo como fugir da melhor maneira. "A danada é boa! Não é à toa que carrega o eleke branco! Não nega que é filha de Dambala..." - Ele pensava e a observava, com orgulho, trazer a cada noite um jantar melhor.

Zojan estava certo: Zig'Lin continuava crescendo. Devagar, muito devagar, mas, conforme os cabelos de Jen'Kah foram branqueando, a elfa começava a tomar corpo. Estava mais esguia e os seios se erguiam desinibidos. Ele estava contente por ela usar armadura peitoral praticamente o tempo todo. Seria estranho tentar explicar à garota que as mulheres costumavam usar alguma peça para encobrir o peito, quando todos que ela conhecia - ele e Zojan - andavam a maior parte do tempo sem camisa. Apesar do corpo, ainda era uma meninota: ria e se divertia com as coisas mais simples e, vez ou outra, se descuidava nas caçadas, cometendo erros que eram pura falta de atenção. Por esse motivo, Jen'Kah deixara de ensinar-lhe a fórmula de mais venenos. Ela fizera cara feia por algumas noites, mas acabara relevando, como fazem todas as crianças.

O pescador zangareia tinha cada vez menos tempo para o amigo proscrito: ele se casara e agora tinha suas própria família para quem voltar depois de um longo dia de pesca. Com o treino intensivo da filha, Jen'Kah quase não pensava na ausência de Zojan, mas, anos depois, ele notou que, em algum momento, o amigo deixara de ir à praia. Aquilo o entristeceu terrivelmente e, por muitas horas ele matutou tentando entender o que mudara para o outro. Haviam descoberto sobre a amizade de ambos? Por que ele não dera notícias? Não conseguiu chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Não podia procurá-lo, tampouco... Restava conformar-se. O sol nasceria a qualquer momento e ele estava cansado. Levantou-se do chão arenoso e, só então, percebeu o que poderia ter acontecido: eles tinham envelhecido. Muito. Mais do que um troll costumava envelhecer. Enquanto lutava contra suas juntas e músculos enrijecidos, ele soube que, se Zojan não morrera, havia tido de abandonar a pesca por causa da idade. Ele mesmo já não pescava mais como antes: Zig'Lin trazia toda a comida que precisavam e ele jogava a rede, vez ou outra, apenas por força do hábito.

Entrou no casebre devagar, ainda tentando digerir aquela realidade. A filha, distraída, polia as adagas. Já havia algum tempo desde que ela aprendera a lutar com armas em ambas as mãos. "Quarenta e sete anos..." - Ele pensou. - "E ainda é tão pequena..."

"Zig, larga isso aí. Qualquer hora você vai gastar essas lâminas, de tanto que limpa elas!"

Ela sorriu para o pai.

"Suas tranças tão desmanchando, vem cá... Vou fazer umas novas..."

"Não precisa, pai, eu sei fazer... Depois eu faço..."

"Sabe nada! Eu faço muito melhor!"

"Faz nada!" - Ela deu uma risada gostosa e sentou-se no chão, entre as pernas dele. - "Faz dos dois lados, tá?"

"Não! Vou fazer do jeito que eu quiser! Você vai gostar... Vai ficar igual da sua vó, que era uma mina brava que nem você!"

E o troll contou mais uma vez as peripécias de seus antepassados, enquanto tecia habilmente pequenas trancinhas no cabelo da filha, colocando contas, conchinhas e penas aqui e ali.

Na noite seguinte, ele tentou levantar da cama, mas seus joelhos não puderam sustentar-lhe. Zig'Lin ajudou-o a andar, mas ele não conseguiu mais locomover-se por si só. A garota não entendia o que estava acontecendo: tentara quase todos os chás e poções que o pai lhe ensinara, mas nada o ajudava. Pelo contrário: ele só fazia piorar. Agora tinha acessos de tosse seca que demoravam a passar e o deixavam exaurido e com muita falta de ar.

"Pai, acho que... Eu vou pra cidade. Zojan falou que lá tem curandeiros, deve ter alguma poção para te ajudar... Essas que a gente sabe não tão virando nada! Tu não pode entrar lá, mas eu ninguém conhece..."

"Tu tá maluca, Zig?! Tu é uma elfa! Os caras cortam tua cabeça assim que pisar lá!"

"Mas, o que eu vou fazer?!"

"Nada! A gente morre, Zig! É o que acontece quando a gente fica velho... Tu vai ter que se virar sozinha... Eu te ensinei o que podia. Tu é pequena, não adianta bater de frente com os caras... Não esquece nunca de aproveitar as sombras, de fazer silêncio e chegar de surpresa... Essa é a tua onda, Zig. Segue nela e tu vai ficar segura..."

"Pai, por favor, chega! Para de falar desse jeito! Eu tô segura! Tu não vai morrer!"

"Não tenta se enganar, não. Um dia todo mundo vai..."

Nas noites que se passaram, Jen'Kah alternava seu tempo entre dormindo e tossindo. Zig'Lin teimava em dizer que não, mas sentia que sua vida chegava a uma encruzilhada, com a chegada da de seu pai ao fim. Ela lutava contra esses pensamentos preparando as melhores comidas, dizendo-lhe que estava apenas fraco, preparando toda a sorte de chás e poções que já tentara, na esperança vã de que algo o fizesse melhorar. Chegou o momento, porém, que ela soube que não adiantava mais negar.

"Zig..." - Ele estava ofegante, como se tivesse feito um grande esforço.

Ela deixou as cabaças com que mexia e, enxugando as lágrimas para que o troll não visse, foi até ele.

"Zig..."

"Shh, calma, pai... Fica sossegado, não fala nada, OK? Tu só se cansa à toa. Eu tô aqui contigo."

"Não, Zig..." - Ela fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas ele levantou a mão, pedindo que ela escutasse. - "Eu preciso ir... Quando a hora chega, não adianta a gente teimar..." - Ele tossiu. - "Eu vivi mais que um monte de troll por aí..." - Mais tosse. - "Ah... Zig... Eu não consegui terminar, mas agora não dá mais tempo... Pega lá o cofre."

Ele jamais lhe dissera o que havia no cofre. Ela perguntara várias vezes. Sempre que seus olhos pousavam na pequena caixa trancada, ela se remoía de curiosidade. Tentara abri-la algumas vezes, mas fora em vão. Naquela hora, porém, ela sequer ficou ansiosa por finalmente descobrir-lhe o segredo. Nada era mais importante ou mais valioso do que aquela vida que ela não estava conseguindo salvar.

Ela o entregou nas mãos trêmulas de Jen'Kah, que, com alguma dificuldade, encaixou o estranho símbolo que pendia de um de seus colares no fecho da caixa. Com três giros, o mecanismo abriu.

"Aqui... Faltam só três pérolas." - Ele ergueu um fio fino, recoberto por pérolas entremeadas com alguns cristais redondos, bem polidos, pefeitamente transparentes. Ele fora montado com o mesmo padrão do colar de seixos brancos que a pequena elfa levava ao pescoço desde seus primeiros anos.

"Termina ele, Zig... Por mim..."

"Mas... Pai... Tu tem que consagrar ele pra mim..."

"Não dá tempo, Zig... Eu tô indo..." - Um acesso de tosse o interrompeu e Zig'Lin quase não pode conter as lágrimas. - "Ah..." - Ele suspirou. - "Tá vendo? Mas... Não fica triste... Eu tô contente de tu tá aqui comigo... Me promete que vai terminar o eleke. Todo esse tempo que eu passei fazendo ele... Ele já tá consagrado... Tu tem um Loa poderoso, Zig. Eu sei que ele tá contigo. Eu tô sossegado de ir, porque eu sei tu tem costa quente..." - O troll deu uma risadinha seca, com alguma dificuldade, passou a mão pelos cabelos da filha sem que seu sorriso desvanecesse e, devagar, fechou os olhos.


	5. Sangue

Centenas de corpos salpicavam as areias de Silithus. Elfos, dragões, silitídeos e qirajis; aliados e inimigos jaziam juntos, indistintos, seu sangue unido na morte. Fandral Guenelmo deixara para trás o exército que liderara até então, prometendo ter seu filho morto de volta. Com a partida do arquidruida, os kaldorei se viram ainda mais perdidos e desesperados: eles haviam expulsado os inimigos, mas não se podia chamar aquilo de vitória. Ninguém saíra ileso, o sangue e a alma dos soldados fora o preço exigido. Nos braços de duas noviças, Ravena Umbruma sabia que magia nenhuma poderia salvar-lhe naquele momento.

"Rhianon... Aeryn... Chega... Não há nada que vocês possam fazer..." - Ela tentava, em vão, impedir as aprendizes de terminar suas preces. - "Parem! Pela Deusa! Eu não posso morrer com esse segredo!" - Sua voz se transformou em um soluço e as lágrimas mancharam seu rosto coberto de poeira.

As elfas pararam imediatamente, aguardando, estáticas, que a sacerdotisa, uma das mulheres mais respeitadas de Hyjal, revelasse o que tanto a poderia perturbar.

"Vocês precisam avisar Lahal Lunapluma! Eu oro para que ele esteja vivo! Oh, Deusa, por favor, não me deixe morrer sem que ele saiba! Mãe, eu me arrependo tanto!" - Suas palavras saíam entre soluços. - "Eu não sou digna da honra que me foi concedida! Me perdoem!"

Rhianon olhou preocupada para a colega. Era claro que a sacerdotisa delirava... Segurou firmemente a mão de sua superiora, dando-lhe o apoio que podia, fazendo-a saber que não estava só. Naquele momento, Ravena deixava para trás todas as construções sociais que a cercavam, ela era apenas mais uma filha de Eluna, cuja morte suas irmãs elfas velavam. Aeryn acariciava-lhe a face, enxugando as lágrimas que lhe fugiam ao controle.

"Digam a Lahal... Que ele teve um filho."

As noviças se entreolharam, espantadas.

"Eu soube e não lhe disse. Oh, Deusa, me perdoe! Eu sou a culpada pela morte dessa criança!"

Rhianon respirou fundo. A sacerdotisa estava inconsolável e não lhe restava muito tempo. Ela não podia deixar que uma irmã partisse daquela maneira.

"Aeryn, fique aqui. Eu vou encontrar o druida."

"Mas... Você não sabe se ele está vivo!" - Ela gritou, mas a amiga já saíra correndo, tropeçando entre os destroços da batalha.

Ravena continuava chorando, a cabeça recostada no colo de Aeryn, cujo coração pesava com a certeza de que nada poderia remediar aquela situação. Horas depois, a sacerdotisa conciliara o sono, mas ele era agitado, repleto pelos pesadelos que o veneno amaldiçoado dos silitídeos moldava.

"Aeryn?"

A noviça acordou assustada. Acabara cochilando, sentada onde estava. Ergueu os olhos e notou que a noite caíra. Ao lado de Rhianon estava um elfo alto, coberto de penas e sangue. Era druida de quem Ravena falara.

"Ela dormiu..." - Sussurrou.

"Acorde-a!"

"Mas..."

"Você ouviu o que ela disse! Ela não irá em paz se não falar..."

"Senhora... Senhora..." - Aeryn sacudiu-lhe cuidadosamente o ombro.

A sacerdotisa abriu os olhos devagar e assustou-se ao ver Lahal. Tentou levantar-se, mas as pernas já não lhe obedeciam. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, a tristeza estampada no rosto já marcado pela terrível guerra.

"Lahal... Meu amigo... Por favor... Eu sei que não pode me perdoar... Ninguém pode..." - Sua voz era fraca e ela tinha de fazer muito esforço para falar. - "Lahal... Quando Mayan Negraugúrio partiu naquela missão..." - As lágrimas voltavam. - "Ela carregava uma criança... Eu soube quando a toquei... Eu soube que era seu filho e a inveja me cegou! Ela não sabia! Eu não evitei que partisse!"

O peito do druida se comprimiu de dor e ele também não pode segurar as lágrimas. Ele sabia que talvez devesse se revoltar, mas seu espírito estava alquebrado demais para isso. Ele vira tanto ódio, tanto mal e tanta morte naqueles dias como jamais vira. Aquilo tudo parecia tão distante e tão pequeno perto de tudo o que passara que ele não podia deixar de perdoá-la. Ele não negaria a paz àquela pobre alma. Abaixando-se, ele abraçou a moribunda, chorando em seu ombro como ela chorava no dele.

"Eu soube..." - Ele murmurou. - "Eu a vi no Sonho Esmeralda. Eu não sabia quem era..."

O choro convulsivo de Ravena Umbruma foi cessando aos poucos e, quando Lahal afastou-a de si, sua expressão era serena. Ela partira sem aquele fardo.

Guenelmo nunca gostara muito da ideia de manter seus homens no Sonho Esmeralda e respeitava um tanto a contragosto o acordo com Ysera. Trouxera todos os druidas que pudera arrebanhar para as Areias Cambiantes e, agora que os deixara para trás, eles chegaram ao acordo de que, o mais adequado, seria voltarem para seus antigos postos, mesmo porque já passava da época de muitos deles voltarem a dormir. Lahal Lunapluma se preparava para voltar a Hyjal com alguns poucos companheiros do Gadanho. Eles deveriam atravessar quse toda Kalimdor assumindo a forma voadora, mas vários deles estavam bastante feridos e alguns mesmo impossibilitados. Com a queda da Vila do Vento Sul, restava-lhes apenas esperar um pouso seguro na pequena base que havia sido montada na Cratera Un'Goro.

Zig'Lin andara sem rumo por muitas noites depois que jogou as cinzas do velho pescador ao mar. O casebre, de uma hora para outra, parecia-lhe estranho e abandonado, então ela soube que encontrara sua encruzilhada e era hora de tomar outro rumo. Acendeu incenso para Legba e meditou por algum tempo, mas, agora que seu pai se fora, ela se sentia mais sozinha e desamparada que nunca. Jen'Kah sempre lhe dissera, e ela jamais tivera motivos para desacreditar, que, mesmo não sendo uma trolesa, os Loas a aceitavam como filha. Naquela noite, porém, ela pensou que, talvez, eles a abençoassem porque estava junto de seu pai e que, agora que ele se fora, seus deuses também a haviam abandonado.

Antiga conhecedora da costa de Tanaris, Zig'Lin pouco tinha andando pelas entranhas do deserto. Seus primeiros passos a levaram à Zul'Farrak. Ela não ousava entrar na cidade, mas, por algumas noites, espreitou o vai e vem dos Zangareia. Encontrou ninhos de escorpídeos e abomináveis carapaças de insetos gigantes. Todos mortos. Havia uma profusão de rocas entre eles e ela não pode deixar de notar que havia também alguns corpos de humanóides aqui e ali. Deveria ter ocorrido alguma espécie de batalha nas semanas anteriores. Ela pensou em verificar os corpos - talvez conseguisse alguma coisa de valor, mas os pássaros carniceiros a assustavam. Não que ela não pudesse com eles - pensou - mas se atacasse uma, as outras certamente viriam sem dar-lhe chance de preparar um ataque certeiro.

Na fronteira oeste do deserto, quase oculto pelas montanhas, a pequena encontrou um misterioso caminho. Sem pensar muito, com a falta de convicção e a sede de aventura que só aqueles que já perderam tudo podem ter, Zig'Lin pôs-se em sua direção. Ela já estivera em um lugar parecido certa vez. Era úmido e escuro. As luas pareciam mais azuis, seus raios coados pelas altas copas das árvores manchavam a vegetação rasteira aqui e ali. Havia veios de água muito fresca que faziam um ruído muito diferente do rugido do mar. Era como se uma dezena de pequenos peixes estivessem rindo e conversando em uma língua gorgorejante. A selva era diametralmente diferente da praia desértica, mas, de alguma maneira, ela se sentiu em casa. Era como se, há muito, muito tempo, tivesse vivido em um lugar como aquele. De repente, percebeu o quanto estava cansada.

Caminhara durante o dia todo, o sol forte refletindo na areia, fazendo seus olhos arderem e sua pele queimar. Em cada centímetro de pele que suas roupas e armadura não protegeram, havia uma marca avermelhada, quente e dolorida. Ela já estivera sob o sol por várias vezes, mas nunca o enfrentara durante todo o dia.

Despiu-se devagar, deixando as roupas cuidadosamente empilhadas à beira do córrego. Ela não costumava ter todo esse cuidado na praia: ia arrancando as peças de couro enquanto corria, jogando-as pelo caminho e mergulhava sem se importar em tirar as peças interiores. Mas agora, algo mudara: o mundo não era mais uma extensão de seu lar. Ela não tinha mais para quem voltar e, portanto, não tinha um lugar na terra para chamar de seu. Pisou timidamente nas pedras limosas e, aos poucos, começou a se lavar, apreciando o toque gélido da água em sua pele castigada pelo calor. De alguma forma, aquele riacho levara embora seus pensamentos ruins. Ou talvez fosse o cansaço, que teimava em não deixá-la pensar...  
Passos pesados quebrando a vegetação rasteira a tiraram de seu torpor.

"Como eu sou idiota!" - Foi seu primeiro pensamento.

Um enorme raptor a encarava, os músculos tensos, pronto para atacar.

Ela podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo enquanto encarava o monstro. Devagar, tentou arrastar-se até seus pertences sem interromper o contato visual com a fera. A cada mínimo movimento da ela, ele respondia com um passo em sua direção. Quando ela desviou o olhar para procurar suas adagas, o animal rugiu e lançou-se contra ela. As garras cortaram-lhe severamente o braço, mas ela conseguiu escapar à mordida. Ela nunca havia lidado com algo daquele tamanho. Reatando o contato visual, ela tentava mirar-lhe o flanco: ela sabia que não conseguiria atingir os olhos, não sem provavelmente perder o braço para aquelas mandíbulas absurdas. Se conseguisse desestabilizá-lo, talvez pudesse atingir um ponto vital.

Tendo o animal encarando-a, ela conseguiu, num pulo, ferir-lhe a coxa. Ele soltou um rugido pavoroso e, com cauda, atirou-a longe. O corte pareceu não ser problema para a fera, que correu em sua direção com a mesma agilidade, pronto para atacar às dentadas. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, porém, a elfa conseguiu enterrar a adaga em seu pescoço. Cego de dor, o raptor atingiu-lhe o peito, rasgando sua pele em três cortes fundos. O veneno da adaga era inofensivo para um animal daquele porte e, inconscientemente, ela soube que aquela era uma batalha perdida: era impossível matar um raptor com aquela pequena faca, mas, naquele momento, não era sua razão que falava e Zig'Lin partiu para cima do animal.

Ela não poderia dizer o que se passou, sentia as fortes pancadas de seu oponente e os ferimentos ardendo, mas sua adrenalina a impulsionava cada vez que sentia a adaga enterrando na couraça. Aquilo pareceu a eternidade, mas foi questão de poucos minutos até que a luta terminasse: uma enorme pantera negra derrubou o raptor, quebrando-lhe o pescoço com uma única mordida.

O pequeno grupo de druidas olhava incrédulo: aquela guerreira ensanguentada era pouco mais que uma criança. Seus olhos estavam tomados pelo instinto mais primitivo e, não fosse o brilho perolado dos olhos, eles teriam acreditado que era uma trolesa. Estava completamente nua e trazia o cabelo trançado dos lados da cabeça, criando a impressão de um moicano no topo. Estava coberta de folhas e sangue e sua mão crispada em torno de uma adaga perfeitamente prateada - uma lâmina inconfundivelmente élfica.

O druida que se transformara em pantera tomava novamente a forma humanóide e se aproximou cauteloso da garota, o braço esticado em sua direção.

"Olá... Você está ferida?" - Era óbvio que ela estava, mas ele simplesmente não soube o que dizer àquela figura selvagem.

"Jakkon do!" - Ela gritou, brandindo a adaga ameaçadoramente.

Malteris recuou: "Calma... Eu quero ajudar você..."

"M'tunga! Jakkon do!"

Ela tomou uma posição agressiva, mostrando os dentes.

Os druidas se entreolharam. Ela com certeza não era uma sobrevivente da Guerra das Areias Cambiantes. Ela não viera com os kaldorei.  
"Nós somos amigos..." - Ele sabia que ela não entendia nenhuma palavra do que estava dizendo, mas esperava que um tom de voz calmo e amigável lhe dissesse alguma coisa.

A garota fungou ameaçadora, então, seu corpo estemeceu, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, desacordada.

Malteris a pegou em seus braços e os druidas correram para perto dele. Ela perdera sangue demais.

Por horas, eles trabalharam em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares significativos. "Ela não vai sobreviver", era o que queriam dizer. Encamento após encantamento envolvolveu o pequeno corpo, cessando apenas quando era necessário fazê-la engolir alguma poção ou enxugar o sangue que não parava de escorrer. Um deles precisou se afastar: ainda carregava ferimentos da guerra e a magia intensa que realizara os reabrira. Ao nascer do sol, apenas Malteris e Lahal ainda se debruçavam sobre a garota. Haviam, porém, feito progresso: os ferimentos pararam de sangrar e apresentavam sinais de estar começando a fechar.


End file.
